Time of Waiting
by wanderlust in action
Summary: EDITED. Through his death, they found each other. But is their love strong enough to withstand all the challenges? NU. Post Series. Sasuke x Hinata pairing.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I was extremely unsatisfied with the first chapter of this story. So I decided to redo the whole thing until my heart gives me the thumbs up and found what the heck was missing. Anyways, as I've stated earlier on, at the canon, I am a huge NaruHina fan however! When it comes to fanfiction, it's SasuHina all the way!

Oh, the guilty pleasure!

**Summary:** Through his death, they found love. But is it strong enough to withstand every challenges they will face? Post-series. NU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Time of Waiting<strong>

_**Prologue**_

He contemplated before taking the next step towards the village he once thought of destroying.

The village he had called home once again.

Konoha.

Although, to be honest, there was still a small part of him that resented the Hidden Leaf Village. He couldn't help it. Because no matter what, however indirect it might be, it was still the one who drove his brother to despair and him to lose his clan, his family. Of course, things were different now. He was different. He had accepted that it was the sin of the past caused by endless mistakes and it shouldn't be of concern at the present nor the future anymore. He had forgiven it; the way that the village forgave him for all his unjust actions. So now -while facing the place once more- he no longer seeks revenge towards Konoha. But instead, he hopes to be welcomed with open arms for he had finally return after all these years.

Yes, years. It's been years since he left and traveled around the world; years since that painful but forced goodbye; and years since he had last since _her._

And now that he's back -or almost back, for there's still a few steps left for him to take before entering the gates of Konohagakure- he had to admit he's scared of what awaits him.

_Fighting a war is easier than this._ He thought grimly as questions after questions bombarded his mind.

'Does she still resent him?'

'Can they accept him?'

Did they gave her a hard time?'

'Did she wait for him?'

And . . . "Does she still love him?'

He cringed at the last question; Can he handle it if she told him 'no'?

"No, I can't." He whispered, answering his own question. "But it's time to find out."

Taking a deep breath, he took a determined step forward.

Towards the village.

Towards _her._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 will be presented shortly. I'm just having a hard time uploading it right now. <strong>

**Oh! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Whew! Finally managed to upload this!

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Questions and I Love Yous**

"You didn't say anything." The former avenger said to his rival-slash-best-friend as they leap from one tree to another. He knew they were running out of time so talking about unnecessary things isn't an option nor is it his style. But something about his friend's behavior earlier forced him to go ahead and start this conversation. He just knew something was wrong -something that Naruto Uzumaki isn't telling. And he was determined to force it out of his friend one way or another.

He was_ the_ Sasuke Uchiha after all.

"Were you deaf?" The blonde haired man countered; keeping his gaze up front. "I talked a lot."

"Yeah, you were talking alright." Sasuke agreed but then added, "But you weren't giving her the answer she wanted to hear."

He recalled the conversation that took place just outside the village gate a few minutes ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey, have you talked to Sakura?"_

_He raised a brow towards his friend. They were hurrying to go back to where the person responsible for the sudden attack to Konoha is and yet the Dobe asked him an irrelevant topic? What gives?_

_Nevertheless, he answered. "No. She's needed, along with the others, to create a barrier around Konoha. Plus, she had to summoned that huge slug to help heal the ones who were hurt."_

_"You didn't really talk to her at all?" His friend was wearing a disbelieving look._

_He rolled his eyes at him. "I didn't. What's wrong with that?"_

_"She's you wife, Sasuke." As if that explained enough._

_"I know." He answered, deadpanned. Yet wondering where his friend was going with this conversation. "So?"_

_"So you should have at least told her something like, 'I'll be right back', right?"_

_He scoffed. "It's fine. This is more important."_

_Naruto could only sighed after giving him an are-you-serious look. "You are such a teme."_

_"Whatever." He could almost see the village gate; they were almost out. "Any particular reason why you asked about it?"_

_His friend didn't answer at once; as if contemplating whether to share whatever it was on his mind. He frowned at this thought; Naruto was someone who wears his heart on his sleeves and though he had matured over the years, he was still that much of an open book. But right now, there was a strange aura surrounding his friend, an aura that tells him that there's something he's hiding._

_"Not answering." He asked._

_"It's just that . . . Well, this is unlike any battle we've encountered." A creased had found its way on the ramen lover's forehead. "This just might be the most dangerous."_

_"So what? Are you scared?" He taunted him._

_"That's not it."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"It's just that . . . life's precious. Every moment counts, so we have to make it worth it or something." His friend mumbled._

_If the situation they were facing wasn't serious, he might have laugh at his friend's philosophical view. Though, he did chuckled a bit._

_"What's gotten into you? Since when did you start acting like some damn philosopher?"_

_The blonde haired man actually grinned at him but it never reached his eyes. "You know me. I have my moments."_

_True enough; over the years, he had witnessed his friend make earth-moving speeches -sometimes it was even directed to him. But still, there's something about the way Naruto spoke those words that felt different. If he were to explain it, he would point out the fact that the speeches made by the Uzumaki in the past were so full of hope and determination, evidence of his strong will. But this one felt like a. . . declaration of defeat._

_A chill suddenly run down his spine._

_What exactly was going on through Naruto's mind?_

_What's he hiding?_

_Though the question that came out of his mouth wasn't any of those. In fact, even he was surprised with the question itself._

_"Well, what about you? Have you talked to Hinata?"_

_From the look on his face, it was safe to say that Naruto too was taken off guard with the question._

_'Well . . . I-"_

_"Anata!"_

_They both stopped in their tracks and looked behind. Sure enough, a few feet away, the ex-heiress of the Hyuuga clan was sprinting towards them. Sasuke frowned; does this mean the Dobe didn't also talk to his wife?_

_That would surely explain why he had asked him about Sakura._

_As Hinata came closer to them, Sasuke heard his friend let out a heavy sigh and glanced at him. A sigh usually means to say annoyance or as Shikamaru would put it, 'troublesome'. Though from looking at Naruto's relieved expression, it was obvious that he was glad Hinata followed them._

_Maybe he wanted to talk and say that 'I'll be right' thing. He thought._

_But what Naruto said when Hinata was finally in front of them sure surprised the hell out of him._

_"Hinata!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Why did you follow us? Go back now!"_

_What the hell?_

_"Anata, please be careful." She said as she cupped her husband's whiskered-like cheeks with her pale hands. "Please come back to me." She whispered, quietly though both males heard her clearly._

_Naruto closed his eyes, it was as if he was taking in the feelings of comfort from her touch. With softer voice, he whispered, "You have to go back now."_

_"I will. I just want to see you before you go." She answered._

_"You've already seen me earlier right?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde; if they talked a while ago then what's with the relieved expression? Surely it was more than being just glad to see his wife? And then there's the fact that he appeared mad that she followed them._

Naruto. _He thought_. What's going on in that mind of yours?

_"I know." She answered though stubbornly stayed right where she was. Her expression intrigued Sasuke. Her eyes locked in her husband's face; her pearl eyes were shifting from looking at his closed eyes, his nose, his whiskered-like marks, and so on. It was as if . . . she was searching something. A creased slowly crept its way on her forehead. He couldn't really see it; what, with her full bangs blocking the upper area of her face. But looking at her anxious eyes, she's definitely frowning. And it might be because she couldn't find what she was searching for._

_Which was what exactly?_

_"Naruto-kun." She said. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. "I love you." She simply said, a soft smile glazed her face despite the anxiety still present in her white orbs._

_Naruto didn't say anything; he simply continued to stare at her._

_"I love you so much." She said, this time with a higher pitch. The desperation in her voice was evident. "I've always loved you and I will always love you."_

_"Hina . . ." Naruto whispered._

_"Always." She said._

_"..."_

_"Always." She repeated._

_"Dammit." He heard Naruto muttered and watched as his friend abruptly pulled Hinata into an embrace. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Not caring that the best man at their wedding was present and was very much looking at them. _

_No, the Uzumaki couple was in a world of their own. _

_Sasuke knew he had to turn away and give away them their privacy . . . Or at the very least, close his eyes. But he couldn't. It wasn't like he was trying to be mean or anything. It's just that the image of the couple locked in each others arms was somehow forcing him to look; it was a declaration of how much they love each other. And the intensity of it was so great that the Uchiha was frozen on the spot; he was mesmerized. _

_He and Sakura rarely hug. In fact, he couldn't quite remember the last time they had hug but even if he did, it was entirely different from the Uzumaki couple's embrace. Theirs bore such profound emotions; when Naruto would squeezed Hinata, she would, with her arms wrapped around his waist, would squeezed back, causing Naruto to squeeze her again . . . It was a never-ending cycle. A cycle of feelings._

_"Hina . . ." Naruto whispered on his wife's ear. "I love you so much, never ever forget that."_

_"Mm."_

_"Thank you for giving me Boruto and Himawari. For being a wonderful wife and friend." He paused and then continued, "For acknowledging and supporting me when no one else wouldn't." Anothe pause. "And for coming into my life. Thank you."_

_Sasuke raised a brow. What is he being sentimental for?_

_"Anata . . . "_

_"I'm deeply in love with you Hyuuga Hinata." This time, the blonde's voice was a much louder._

_Sasuke's eyes widened from looking at his friend's torn expression. There were tears present in his blue eyes, slowly soaking the back of Hinata's right shoulder. _

_Pulling her face away from her husband's chest, she looks up at him, meeting his tearful gaze. She grinned at him. "That's Uzumaki Hinata." Like her husband, tears were also streaming down on her pale cheeks. _

_Naruto smiled. "Yes. That's right." His voice was filled with so much pride. The Hokage slowly leaned towards his wife, never straying his sight away from her flush face, and captured her lips. _

_Sasuke quickly and finally averted his gaze away from them. Hugging was one thing but kissing was a whole different topic. This moment, in spite of the fact that it was only a simple gesture, was to intimate for him to see._

_It was their own private moment._

BANG~~~

_The sudden explosion startled him. He looked back at the couple; they appeared to be just as surprised as he was. And meeting his best friend's eyes, he reluctantly said, 'We have to go."_

_Naruto nodded and then released his hold on Hinata. 'We're going now." He said._

_She nodded and added, "Please come back to me."_

_"Take care." His friend replied and touched her cheek one last time. 'Goodbye." Before she could reply, Naruto glanced and nodded at Sasuke. "Let's go." And started to leap form one tree to another. His figure was getting smaller as he hurried away._

_"Sasuke-kun?" It was barely audible but he heard her. So instead of rushing to join his friend, he looked at her. _

_"Please be careful as well." She said._

_"Hn." It was a vague response though he knew she understood; that in his own way, he had said he would._

_"And . . ." Hinata bit her lip before continuing and began poking her index fingers together; a habit she developed whenever she's nervous._

_Sasuke sighed. This woman may not be as loud as her husband but like him, she's an open book._

_"I'll make sure the Dobe would come back to you." He promised and silently noted to question his friend about the his strange behavior._

_She blinked, surprised written all over her face. But then quickly regain her composure and gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you." She simply said._

_For some reason he suddenly felt self-conscious. 'Hn." He replied. "Ja." _

_The Uchiha turned and jumped to the branch of the tree. Glancing at her one last time, he rushed out to join Naruto who were already miles ahead._

_-End of flashback-_

"So?" He said. "Why didn't you answer her?"

Naruto didn't seem like he wanted to answer the question. A deep frown was evading his face.

But then he spoke. "My ninja way was and will always be to never go back on my words." Kurama's host clenched his hands into a fist. "I can't promise her something I might not be able to keep."

Crimson eyes narrowed at his friend. " . . .?" He seethed.

Naruto Uzumaki sighed and stopped. He stood, face down on a tree branch with his hands clenched tightly by his side. Sasuke stopped as well and waited for him to explain whatever the hell was the Hokage trying to say.

"Well?" He pressed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Uzumaki turned and faced him.

"I might die."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts about this chapter please! Thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Before heading to the story, I would like to point out certain things.

_First,_ let me apologize for the grammatical error found in the previous chapters. I'm really sorry about that. My four eyes sort of betrayed me and made me missed seeing that. So I would try my very best to make my grammar spic and span! But if there's still some error left, please understand and bear with me.

_Second,_ thank you so much for the reviews I received! Please keep on reviewing this story. Your reviews would greatly help me. Thank you!

_Third,_ I want to explain about Sasuke being the best man in Naruto and Hinata's wedding -this is in regards to the review I've received from an anonymous guest (BTW, thank you for your review^^) Anyway, I haven't watch the _Naruto: The Last_ movie yet so I didn't know if Sasuke really didn't attend the wedding. But, I would like to believe that if there's someone whom Naruto would like to be his best man it will be Sasuke, no questions ask. So for me, whether the Sharingan user attended or not, it does not matter. He will always be Naruto Uzumaki's best man ;)

But I still thank you for pointing that out to me :)

Okay, that's it. On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto . . . wish I do though. (Kidding, sort of)

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Waiting<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Brothers and Promises**

The Uchiha eyed his ramen-lover friend. Synchronizing the three words that was just uttered.

_I might die. _

What the hell?!

"Explain." He growled.

"Before that, I need you to promise me something."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He shouted, clenching his fist.

"No." Naruto said firmly. "I'm asking you sincerely. I promise to explain everything to you, but hear me out first."

He didn't reply. Though his face remained the ever-stoic expression he always had, inwardly he was fuming with rage. He hated secrets. Loathe them.

Because he didn't know anything. he almost destroyed himself for an empty revenge. If Itachi didn't kept the real reason why he massacred the Uchiha clan, things might have been different. He wouldn't have joined Orochimaru and wouldn't have thought of different ways to kill his beloved older brother. And maybe, just maybe, Itachi would still be alive.

And now, his best friend stood before him. Declaring the fact that he might die because there's something that he does NOT know once again.

Damn secrets. Damn Itachi. Damn Naruto.

Always keeping him in the dark.

So this time, he WILL make sure that he would know. Never again would he be kept in the dark.

"Alright, what the hell is this promise you're talking about?"

Blue eyed eyed him thoroughly before speaking. "Please take care of my family."

"W-wha-" He stuttered. A surprise look found its way on his usual expressionless face.

"Please take care of them, teme."

Returning back to his stoic facade, he answered. "It's your family." He seethed. "Take care of them yourself."

_How dare he asked something like that?_

_Was the Dobe so certain about his death that he's practically shoving his own family to him?!_

_Dammit!_

Naruto ignored his snide remarks and continued, "Don't worry. I'm not asking you to be with them 24/7. Nor to check on them whether they're eating fine or not. Hina's a great mother; she'll see to it that the kids would be eating properly and such. And if you're wondering whether to be some sort of a father figure for Boruto and Himawari, you don't have to. We grew up without one, they can too." He grinned and then scratched the back of his blonde hair with his hand. "It wasn't easy though." And then after a split second, he sighed and turned serious once again.

Sasuke didn't reply. But he was wondering whether Naruto was saying those things in the hope that he WILL do all that instead of the other way around.

The Hokage continued, "Just see them from time to time. Maybe you and Sakura can invite them to dinner sometimes, I'd appreciate that. Truly." A melancholic smile slowly made its way on Naruto's face. "Sasuke, teme, you don't have to go out of your way. Just look out for them when you have time. That's all."

He wanted to reply sarcastically but found he couldn't. Because despite the fact that he was pissed off with Naruto right now, he couldn't help but be in awe. His friend clearly loves his family so much.

But still . . .

"And also, regarding Hina . . ." Sasuke raised his brow questioningly. "No doubt she would smile so much on this."

Okay, now he was frowning. Smile?! Why in the world would she smile?

Naruto might have guessed Sasuke was thinking so he explained. "She will smile to her sister, telling her she can handle it. She would smile to our children, explaining that no matter what, I'll always love them. She will smile for everyone, reassuring them that they will be alright." He paused, looking as if this thoughts was destroying him from the inside.

The words that Naruto said only puzzled Sasuke more; he did not understand any of it.

Until the blonde-haired man concluded it. "But once she's alone, when certain that no one can see or hear her, she will cry."

_Ah._ Now he did.

She will try to be strong. Mask her pain.

He was no foreigner in that department. After all, he did that most of his life. Still do. But while he hides his pain from the world by not showing any expression, Hinata Uzumaki's way was to smile instead. Sasuke narrowed his black eyes.

_I guess that's so like her. _He thought to himself. Through the years and through Naruto, he had gotten to know the pearl-eyed wife of his best friend.

The woman with the most gentle smile he had ever seen.

That was the description he had for her. And he would hate to see that gentle smile disappear by replacing it with a fake one.

"Then see to it that won't happen." He recoiled to the man in front of him.

"Sasuke, you don't understand." Naruto replied. A vein popped out on Sasuke's head.

"No. YOU don't understand!" He pointed an accusing finger to Naruto. "You're a Hokage, Naruto, you're a husband and a father; and you're this generations hero and protector." He enumerated. "You're so fucking important!" He grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him towards him. "You're life isn't your own!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and smacked Sasuke's hand to release him. "I know that! You're not the first person who told me that!"

"Then why the fuck are you giving up!?"

"I'm not!"

"The fuck you're not!"

"Dammit Sasuke!" The blonde growled and started to pull his hair in frustration.

A pregnant silence surrounded them. Both of them trying to calm their anger from each other. And then, another explosion was heard from a distance, the faint shake of the ground was felt, the branch shook lightly, reacting from the shaking, and lastly, a deep sigh.

"Teme, I'm not giving up. " Naruto said.

The Uchiha didn't answer, still not convinced.

"I'm going to do my best to return to them. To live. I promise you that."

"Then why the hell are you speaking as if that won't happen?"

"Those are precautions!" His friend said. "In case, I won't!"

"You will return alive." He was going to make sure of that.

"I will." Naruto replied, though the doubt in his voice was faintly heard as well. "But in case I won't, please promise me that-"

Sasuke cut him off. "Naruto, listen to me." He paused before continuing; loathing his friend for what he was about to say. "I've lost so many people in my life; my clan, my parents, and my brother. I've gone crazy because of that. I've lost myself because of revenge." Another pause. He could feel his entire body shaking from that painful memory. "But you saved me. You helped me move forward."

"Teme-"He cut him off once again.

"You are my brother, Naruto. And I will NOT lose another brother." He said firmly.

Naruto answered him with a smile. "I will always be your brother, Sasuke. No matter what happens." The Uchiha gritted his teeth; it was like Itachi's words once again. A farewell message. Dammit.

"Naruto-"

This time he was the one who was cut off. "We're running out of time, teme. Please give me your word."

He didn't want to give it. Because in doing so means that he had accepted the fact that Naruto Uzumaki might die. He will never accept that. But seeing his friend's pleading eyes, understanding just how much important it is for him to give it . . .

"Alright. I promise."

A relieved expression was registered on his friend's face. "Thank you, brother."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest once again. "Now, explain to me what's going on."

The Hokage did.

And for the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha was scared that he might just have to keep that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! <strong>

**That concludes the end of this chapter! Don't worry. The things that Naruto told our resident emo prince will be revealed next chapter.**

**So tell me, what do you think of this chapter? Reviews please! **

**Thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
